His Feelings for Her
by ElenaDarren
Summary: Chad writes in his journal about the day he asked Sonny out. Based off Falling For The Falls Channy! One-shot


**A/N: Ok, so I _just_ now saw Falling For The Falls and I have to say ... I am _so _addicted to SWAC its not even funny. I was eating in my room and watching it online (I should have been studying for exams tomorrow whoops) and I had a mouth full of chorizo and egg when Chad's all like "Sonny, will you go out with me?" and you can hear the screams in the back? Yeah, well... my chorizo went airborne XD I laughing so hard...ah, good times. Sorry for the long author's note, btw, I just had to tell someone and my friends don't like SWAC :/ **

**So here's something for you all because...well, I don't know why. Let's say its because Sterling Knight is just so damn cute ;D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, ok, I got it. I'm in a happy mood, don't remind me... IDOSWAC**

**

* * *

**

"So ...uh, when's the tournament?" Sonny asked sheepishly.

I smiled, "I'll give you the details tomorrow night," I replied and headed toward the door.

"What's tomorrow night?"

My smile grew, "Oh, our first date. See ya," I winked at her and left.

**_Later..._**

I opened the door and went through the three story house to my room, and went straight for my journal. I flipped through and decided to read through it, for the memories.

_Man, I had the craziest day today. I met the craziest girl. _

_There's something different about her, she's not like anyone else I've ever met. She's not even like the other girls I've dated or any of the ones I fell in love with. She's unique, she's Sonny. _

_Really, when I first saw her I thought she was cute, but not my type. And she didn't convince me any differently when she went all fan girl on me, but then she challenged me. No one's ever done that, that's when she really caught my attention. Then she beat me! And she tricked me! _

_I know that I'll do anything for her. I just hope I don't fall too quickly, or worse, be the only one to care at all. I don't know yet, only time will tell._

I smiled down at the journal page. I flipped to another page and continued to read.

_I'm in love. I realized it today. _

_James Conroy came onto the Falls today, at first I didn't know what to think of the guy, so I just went with it. Better not to get off on the wrong foot. So for the record, he started off on the wrong foot, not me. _

_I knew that the dude that dated Blondie before, really, I figured that that would put Sonny off. Don't girls have a rule that you don't date each other's ex's? Well, that's what I thought. I found out the hard way that that's not true._

_James asked Sonny out. I knew that it would come eventually, I mean, who wouldn't want to date Sonny? _

_Man, I got so jealous. Thank God Blondie "asked" me to help her, this made it seem like I was just trying to help her. I could kind of get away with caring. _

_So Sonny figured out that he was a jerk and we went on a fake date, where she fake kissed me. If you don't know what that is, its when they put their hand over your mouth and they kiss their hand. It was a little relief, honestly, because her hand tasted like ski ball. But even if it was only her hand, I felt electricity with her touching me. _

_All this made me realize that I love her. _

_I was so jealous when she was with Conroy, and I was giddy when I thought she kissed me. _

_I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am in love with Sonny Munroe. _

"And I still love her," I whispered to myself. I decided to skip reading the other pages, I'd read them later. Right now I had to write what I had to say. So I went to the next plank page and started scribbling.

_What a day._

_Well, I got embaressed. I asked Sonny out, thinking she was talking about us. She came in saying stuff like, ok, I'm just going to make it simple here:_

_Sonny: "Why? Oh, yeah, because I'm not a tennis judge!"_

_Me: "Uh huh, so what'd you want?"_

_Sonny: "Some answers."_

_Me: "To what?"_

_Sonny: "To how it all ends! To how long it's going to be until you ask the girl you're destined to be with!"_

_Me: "I'm not sure I can answer that." _

_Sonny: "Aren't you in charge of you're own destiny?"_

_Me: "I guess."_

_Sonny: "Well, the it's time to say enough! I mean, when two people are this right for each other there's only one thing to do."_

_Me, stupid in love sappy self: "How long have you felt this way?"_

_Sonny: "Just since yesterday. It hasn't been long but it hit me like a tone of bricks."_

_Me: "Ah, I mean, I guess I feel the same way."_

_Sonny: "Well then do something about it!"_

_Me: "Ok, I will."_

_Sonny: "Great!"_

_Me: "Sonny, will you go out with me?"_

_Sonny (ah stupid cute): "Ah, I'm sorry, did you just ask me out?"_

_Me: "I'm sorry, didn't you just beg me to?"_

_And we are going to skip forward a little because this is the awkward part... and this is when things got better._

_Sonny: "So...yeah."_

_Me: "What?"_

_Sonny: "Yeah, I'll go out with you."_

_Me (I wanted to just **dance** right there, but I held it in... until later): "Good."_

_Sonny: "Good"_

_Me: "So we're doing this."_

_Sonny: "I guess so."_

_Then we got into Mackenzie Falls then she left, sadly, ... and then I danced for about twenty minutes._

_But that's not all, later she came by and told me that she wanted to not have our date, I thought it was because I didn't tell her earlier what happened between Mack and Cloe but then she said that she really didn't think it through. And then stupid me i go "that hurts me, Sonny" and she hugged me. Which I had to keep still for because, one, we weren't together at that moment so I had to hold bac from full out kissing her. And two, the electricity was intoxicating, oh, that's all one reason. Never mind. _

_Anyway, I killed it by going "How could you say you don't care about the Falls?"_

_Then there was her getting mad and me calling security and me... banishing her from the set, and... her throwing water all over me? Don't know what that was about, but I didn't really care at the time. I was hurt. And so stupid, I got mad so I did almost everything to keep her away? She could break me and I'd still want her there. _

_So I went over to her house later, to try and fix things. And I did. We're a secret, though. From her friends, that hurt, too. At least I don't have to hid from her mom, but that means we can't be public. I can't tell the world that she's mine, and no one else's._

_This is going to be hard for a while, but I know we'll make it, and at least I know I have her, and she knows that she has me. No more hiding from her, I can kiss her whenever I want, or hug her, or anything else. _

_I think I'll live for the time being, hell I feel more alive then ever._

_Goodnight. Until tomorrow... When Sonny and I have our first date. _

_

* * *

_**A/N: Aww, Chad is so sweet. And in the show, too. :) Why can't all boys be like that?  
**

**SO...tell me what you think!**

**Kiss: _I love it!_  
**

**Hug: _I like it, thought it could be better_  
**

**Talk: _Hate it (please tell me why)_  
**


End file.
